Seeking Redeption or Selfish Gain
by blonde22
Summary: Sequel to Perfect Bait. Radditz is gone and with the old tale of the dragon balls Vegeta will travel to find the mystic orbs. Vegeta will do whatever it takes to make his mate happy again. All seems to be just fine on Vegetasi until someone goes a little mad during the Prince's absence and things go for a drastic turn. Rated M for dark themes in later chapters, language, violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Just a fan.**

Hello again! Yes part two of Perfect Bait has been started! We last left our favorite couple in their room. Bulma so distraught over losing her longtime friend Raditz and Vegeta has the crazy plan in his head to seek out the Dragonballs, if legend is correct that is. How will things in their life change when he leaves in search of the balls? If they can wish Raditz back how will this change his friendship with Bulma? Will he resent her for bringing him back?

"Bulma, I have an idea"

"Wh-what Vegeta?" Bulma said between sobs.

Her once sparkling blue eyes were now pools of grey sadness. She cared deeply for Raditz and felt so guilty that he had taken his own life because of her. How could she not notice that he had fallen for her? She needed to find Kakarot and needed him now.

"Vegeta, please take me to Kakarot"

His face showed that of guilt and nervousness. Something wasn't right, she could tell. Any hint that he is lying to her and she will use her powers against him.

"Woman, I need to tell you something. Kakarot is in a tank right now"

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!"

"I put him there, AH do not start that screeching at me! He confronted me about leaving you for long, he said some things that while they are very true I was in no mood to hear them, I hit him and broke a few bones and before you tell me off I stayed with him until I felt your ki change. What I did to him was not right but it is not his place to tell his Prince and future King how to live his life. Now yes I will take you to him."

" .Won't…I'm going myself. Just stay away from me. I can't even look at you right now"

Her anger was rising and each work she spoke was through gritted teeth. She turned on her heel and quickly left the room heading to the medical wing of the palace. Her prince hadn't even been back one day and already her only friends were dead and in a tank. What was wrong with him? Had the power gone to head? Maybe its just too much for him to control right now. Her mind was spinning from all the thoughts running ramped and she just didn't have time to worry about him right now. Kakarot was her main concern right now. She walked into the white room and the scent of sterilizer made it's way into her nose. She hated this smell, it gave her headache.

"Your highness can I help you with something?"

"Yes Meek you can, where is Kakarot?"

"He is out of the tank and changing now, I'll let him know you are here."

"Thank you, please let him know I'll be in hall. Sorry I can't handle the smell in here."

"Ha ha I know what ya mean, I'm used to it now."

The meager doctor walked into another room, when the door shut behind him she went back into the hall to wait. Her eyes still puffy and burning from crying she only hoped that he would let her speak before he berated her with questions. The door to the hospital opened and Kakarot stepped out, he looked at her and his own eyes filled with tears. Of course he would know, how could she have been so silly, they are related and can sense each other. Without a second thought she flung herself in his arms and held him tightly while she sobbed once more. His strong arms held her so close it felt like her ribs might crack. Silent tears began to fall from his eyes, his head was swimming, he had no clue what to think or what to say or even what to do at this moment.

"Kakarot, he's gone, and it…it's all my fault"

He pulled her an arm's length away and just stared into her eyes. Seeing the color they now were and the sadness in them he was momentarily speechless.

"Fuck Bulma, it's not your fault, don't talk like that! Where is that son of a bitch that calls himself my prince, I swear I'm going to avenge my brother!"

"No, Kakarot Vegeta didn't kill him…I did…well he killed himself…..but because of me"

"My brother would never kill himself, Bulma tell me the truth!"

"I AM! I WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU! I'll prove it!"

She placed her hands on either side of his face and her eyes turned while, then he felt it, he saw it. The blood, the smell of his burned flesh, Bulma's screams echoed in his mind and then he fell to floor. His breathing was erratic and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"I'm so so sorry I doubted you. Bulma how long was he in love with you?"

"I have no idea, I figured that you knew"

"No…I didn't know at all. What am I going to do without my brother? I can't even avenge him like a true warrior should!"

"I've heard of these things called Dragonballs, it's only been told in stories but apparently when all seven are gathered they can grant you three wishes. They are on a planet called Namek I think. We could go there and get him back!"

"I want to, I really do, but that won't solve the problem. He will still be in love with you and Vegeta will kill him for sure this time."

"I won't let him. He even thinks about hurting Raditz and I already told him that I'm gone. I will never forgive him for that. I love Raditz and will do anything I can to protect him this time. He didn't deserve what happened. I should have saved him, I should have done something."

Before either could speak again there was low rumble and the palace shook, they looked at each other with wide eyes and panic.

"It's Vegeta! He's leaving me again! That bastard!"

The pair took off running towards the docking area of palace; Bulma was slower than Kakarot so he picked her up in his arms and flew as fast as he could to the ships. His hadn't taken off yet but was ready too, Bulma panicked and before she could think logically she shot her arms forward and used her powers to stop the engines. A very angry Saiyan prince stepped out of the ship glaring daggers at his woman.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"You are not leaving this planet without me again!"

"I will and I am. This is too dangerous for you to come along, I will be back in a week tops. I will have Raditz alive and well with me. Kakarot you are in charge of everything while I'm gone. I already informed the soldiers and my father."

"You're going to Namek?"

"I was until you decided to damage my engines you water demon!"

"Sorry bout that" a blush forming on her cheeks in embarrassment for acting before thinking, but hell she wasn't about to let him leave without telling her why this time.

"I'll take my father's ship. Take care of her, I will be back as soon as I can"

"Vegeta, promise me you won't hurt him, please"

"Bulma, I swear to you on my Saiyan honor I will not so much as ruffle a single hair on that lion mane he calls a head. I'm doing this for you, can't you see that?"

Vegeta pulled her close and cupped her face with his hands staring intently in her eyes. The onyx orbs scanned every inch of her face as if he would forget what she looked like. His eyes were such a deep black that in some lights they almost looked blue. She smiled up at him and grabbed his hands in her own. Suddenly she let out a blood curdling scream and fainted.

"What happened to her? Vegeta what did you do!"

"I did nothing you fool! Why would I ever hurt her?"

"I'll keep my comments to myself, why don't you just go Vegeta I think you've done enough here. I'll take care of her"

Kakarot scooped her limp body up in his arms and held her close protectively never taking his eyes off of the angry prince before him.

"Kakarot I did nothing to physically harm her! The only logical explanation is that when she placed her hands on mine she let her walls down and felt all of the power I have and it's too much for her to handle. Take her to the witch, she will know what to do"

With a pained expression on his face he turned and headed towards his father's ship, he would hopefully make all of this right again. He hated having to leave her, but it had to be done. She was in safe hands and would be well taken care of. The trip to Namek would only take him a day or two, then give a day to hunt down the balls and wish that clown back, he would be home and in her arms within the end of the week. Soon she would understand that everything he's done has been for her. She was making him soft, too soft, but he couldn't stop it. She had that power over everyone she came in contact with. The whole damn race had gone soft whenever it came to her.

**Chapter one down! It was actually harder than I thought, I've never written a sequel but I do hope this will be everything you hoped! I am always open to your suggestions, after all you're the main reason I write! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own it, I am just a fan.**

**I want to thank SaiyanPrincessBB for the review! Yes Vegeta does look like the bad guy, and Goku isn't going to be totally the same as he was on Earth. They are all going to be "soft" when it comes to Bulma lol . I'm still kind of processing all of it and trying to find a general plot which is silly for me because when I write my stories I never like sit down and plan out a chapter. It all just comes to me at that moment and I just let it flow lol. Vegeta is going to look like the bad guy for a while though he left for 5 years without a word and so everyone has some resentment towards him. I hope to make the chapters longer and explain more in them. Tarble, and King Vegeta wont play big parts in this story, at least as of now lol. Anyway I do hope you all enjoy this story! **

Bulma awoke in her bed with Kakarot by her side, his head laying in arms on the side of her bed. She smiled down at and placed her hand in his hair scratching his scalp lightly with her finger nails. A low purring sound came from his chest as he slowly lifted his head. The blue beauty giggled as her friend woke up groggy with heavy eye lids. Her soft sheets and plush pillows felt more welcoming than ever. She wanted to go back to sleep just out of comfort, but her friend needed her now.

"Kakarot, how long have you been sleeping like this?"

"I dunno, a while I guess. I took you to Baba, she said some weird chant over you and then had me bring you back here to sleep, I tucked you in and then I guess I fell asleep in the chair not long after. How are feeling?"

"Come, sit or lay, your body must be sore."

Bulma scooted over pulling the satin comforter back and patting the fluffy mattress beside her. He smiled and complied with her. He stretched his body out earning a few cracks from his bones.

"Better?" She giggled beside him

"Much, thanks. So do you really think that Vegeta can bring Raditz back?"

"I do, how are you doing? Everyone is always so concerned about me and its annoying, so now you're going to get spoiled and we are going to have a fun night like we used to when I first got here. Anything you wanna do, its up to you!"

"Princess, we aren't kids anymore. We can't just goof off like we used too."

"Kakarot we can too! I'm the princess and anything I say goes! And stop being so damn formal! I'm your best friend, pretty much your sister. So what's it gonna be? Sneaking into the kitchen and stealing food, playing pranks on the King and Tarble, stay up all night and let our exhaustion turn us crazy?"

"Bulma, seriously. We can't do any of that stuff. We aren't kids. This is serious, we need to figure out what's going to happen when Vegeta gets back with Raditz. We both know how a Saiyan feels when a man comes between him and his mate, and the prince of people who is now a super Saiyan two, Bulma he's gonna kill my brother again. I can't let him. I won't let him."

"And neither will I! I love Raditz just as much as you do and I swear on my life I won't let anything happen to him!"

"You're an idiot Bulma"

Her eyes sparked with such anger and intensity as she glared at her friend's relaxed form next to her.

"Fuck you Kakarot! I'm far from an idiot! Do not ever underestimate the things Vegeta will do for me and our love. He's going to revive Raditz for me! He's trying to redeem himself for all of us! Can't you see that?"

"He's got you so blinded Bulma! Who kept you locked up like some caged animal for ten years? He did! Who literally chained you to the bed so you would never leave his bed let alone the room? He did! Who left you alone and weeping for five fucking years while he was out gallivanting around the goddamned galaxy just so he could become stronger? HE DID! HE ISN'T WORTHY OF THE TITLE PRINCE! HE ISN'T WORTHY OF YOU, ME, THIS PLANET! HE IS NOTHING BUT A SELF CENTERED POWER HUNGRY SELFISH PIECE OF SHIT!"

Bulma just looked at him, mouth agape and eyes wide brimming with tears. She knew part of the words he spoke were right but she couldn't let him mouth off like that about Vegeta. She swung her hand as fast and as hard as she could until it connected with his face.

"You will never, and I mean NEVER speak of Vegeta in that way again. Take your ass out of my bed and out of room. I can't look at you right now. I am so pissed, shocked, and hurt you would ever talk about him like that! Kakarot you're my fucking brother pretty much, and Vegeta's best and only friend! You can't possibly believe all this?"

"I'll be leaving now your highness. I'll be sure to send a different guard as your babysitter per request of my mighty prince"

His voice had never sounded so hateful and so venomous to her as it did just then. Bulma didn't respond to his words, she just turned her head away from him until the door slammed shut. She burst into tears and ran to her balcony trying to catch her breath. She was sweating, shaking, and panting hard. Her heart beats were erratic and her ki was going crazy. Kakarot could feel all of this as he walked down the long hall away from her room. He stopped at the end in front of Nappa quickly hiding all the hurt in his face and eyes.

"Keep watch over the Princess. By strict orders of the prince she is not ever to be without a guard."

The massive Saiyan only nodded in response and headed to his new station in front of her doors. All the while their princess is losing her mind on her balcony.

"_It's my fault, all of this. Vegeta's crazy possessive nature, his disappearance, Raditz's death, and now this fight with Kakarot, I caused all of this. I wish they never saved me all those years ago. Why couldn't they just leave me and let Frieza or Zarbon kill me off. Ugh this isn't fair!"_

"Bulma my dear you mustn't think that way. Your union with the Saiyan prince will be of great benefit to the entire universe. I've seen it. You have to believe that everything that is happening now is all going to work out and help the future."

"Baba I'm not in mood for your lectures right now. Please leave"

"Princes—

"I SAID LEAVE! NOW!"

Bulma had never once raised her voice to the witch before so with a bow of her head she took her leave floating out on her ball. The princess was once again alone. Alone, something she had craved for so long doesn't seem at all as pleasing as she hoped it would.

"Ugh this is horrible! Rad-I mean NAPPA!"

Within seconds the guard was at her side pulling her behind him and checking the darkness for why she screamed his name.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Uh nothing, I just didn't want to be alone. Want to sit? I can call for some wine?"

"No your highness. I'm your guard and that would not be appropriate."

"Oh right, yeah, sorry. Hey look I'm going to change and go for a walk so you can stand down for a while."

"Not an option princess. You're not to leave my side until Prince Vegeta gets back."

"How could I have been so silly? Do you know where Kakarot went?"

"I don't, I assume to rest."

"Oh"

She left her guard and went to her dressing room to change. She picked up a dress from the bottom shelf and changed quickly. She also unpinned her hair and shook it out. It was still long so being pulled back like that gave her a headache. Glancing quickly at her reflection she sighed and left the room shutting off the light. Not surprising Nappa was sitting in living quarters waiting for her, she just rolled her eyes and walked past him out the door knowing that he would be following her.

"Um excuse me highness but aren't ya gonna put some shoes on?"

"Nope. Not leaving the palace and really don't want to wear any. I like the cool marble on the soles of my feet okay?"

"Yes, where are we going?"

"I am going to speak with Kakarot, and you will wait outside."

"It's not proper for the princess to be alone in another man's room"

"That man was one of my personal guards for years that man is my family and you will do well to watch your tongue with me. I am your princess and I have been nothing but faithful to our prince this crown! Another word from you like that and I will take these matters to the king, do you understand me?"

"Yes, I do, my deepest apologies!"

Bulma walked ahead of her new guard fuming with anger! She needed to talk to Kakarot and work things out with him first and deal with Nappa later. The walk to his room wasn't that long, Vegeta preferred to have her personal guards within yelling distance of her at all times. She walked slower when she came to Raditz's room and stopped in front of the door. She wanted to go in and jump on the bed and wake him up like she used to. Tears formed in her eyes and she had to keep walking to Kakarot's door. Taking a deep breath she lifted her hand to knock on his door when he opened before she could. He bowed before her and then spoke with the same hate in his voice.

"Your highness, is there something you need?"

"Please get up, I want to talk to you."

"That's not appropriate, if that's all you needed princess I'd like to return to bed."

"No, that's not all Kakarot! Get up and stop calling me by my title! Nappa you're dismissed. Look I'm sorry about earlier. Tensions are high between us both and well instead of taking it out on each other we should be helping each other. I'm so sick and tired of all the fighting, I'm tired of everyone treating me like some porcelain doll that's going break at any moment, I'm so fucking sick and tired of being a fucking princess, of being some goddamned prize to be won! Your my family, my friend, the only person on this planet right now that I can trust with everything! Please stop all this! I'm sorry Kakarot! I'm so sorry!"

Bulma fell to her knees in front of the tall Saiyan crying uncontrollably. He had no idea how stressed out she was with everything. He just assumed that like the royal family she enjoyed all the attention and formalities that come with the title. He knew she didn't like being locked away but he thought other than that she enjoyed her life. He looked down at the broken woman at his feet and could no longer feel any anger towards her. Turns out she was just as fucked up as the rest of them were. Everyone just seemed to hold her so high and act as if she was perfect, he included. His large arms reached down and scooped her up into a tight embrace.

"Bulma, I can't stay mad at you, and I'm sorry too. I let my anger get the best of me. Come on let's go for a walk, maybe the fresh air will calm our nerves."

"I hope so. Have you heard from Vegeta?"

"Not yet. I hope he'll contact me as soon as he lands, but you know him, we might not hear from him until he returns."

"Isn't that the truth. I'm excited to have Raditz back! I can't wait to see him again."

"I think maybe you should give him some time when he gets back, I mean he killed himself for you after all. I just think maybe he'll not be ready to see you yet. I'm more curious what will happen when he sees Vegeta."

"Oh yeah I guess you're right. Maybe Vegeta will use one of the three wishes to erase his memory or his love for me? I mean I don't know that Vegeta would like the idea of bringing him back still in love with me ya know?"

"No your right, just hope he doesn't change him too much. I'd still like to have my brother back but I'd like him to be normal Raditz."

They walked around the gardens for hours just talking and laughing over memories from when she first arrived on the planet. It was nice to just let go and remember simpler times in their lives, before the war with Frieza, before her kidnappings, before Vegeta went insane, and before Raditz's death. They hadn't even noticed that the sun was starting come up.

**Chapter 2 finished. Don't really have too much to say lol R&R! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I'm just a fan.**

**This chapter will have some of Vegeta in it.**

Vegeta's ship was traveling pretty quickly. He was debating if he should contact Bulma or just wait until he arrives and surprise her, either way she is going to end up yelling at him, so he figured he would just wait it out for now. The control screen was flashing that he was due to arrive on planet in just a few hours so Vegeta figured he should probably get some sleep before he tries to hunt down the balls. From what he read and what Baba said they would all be pretty close together and stored with the village head so hopefully that wouldn't take too long. Standing from his chair he stretched his tense muscles and walked to his room. Sleep claimed him not long after his head hit the pillow.

_He awoke with a start, something was wrong, he wasn't sure what yet but it just didn't feel right. He stood from the bed and scanned the area, everything looked okay, his mate was sleeping peacefully beside him. Her blue waves falling over her smooth white skin, she looked like an angel. _

"_What's the matter Vegeta, afraid she'll leave you once she finds out the monster you've become?"_

"_Who are you? Show yourself!"_

"_Are you ever going to tell her what happened those five years you were gone? How you landed on that planet, slept with its princess and then destroyed it? Are you going to tell her how many people you killed during your anger fueled rampage? What will she think of you then hmm?"_

"_SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"_

"_I know everything Vegeta, and you wanna know why?"_

_Vegeta stood in the middle of a dark room with the only light shining on him in the middle. He couldn't see anything around him, the bed Bulma was sleeping on disappeared, even his Saiyan eyes couldn't pick up a single outline. He finally decided to answer this mystery voice._

"_Why?"_

"_Because foolish prince….I'M YOU!"_

_With that there was his twin standing before him, but older, more scarred and worn. _

Vegeta woke up trying to catch his breath while a loud beeping noise was sounding in the control room. He swiftly threw his legs over the side of the bed and made his way to the control room and noticed it was informing him he would land in a matter of minutes. He strapped himself in the pilot chair and awaited the rough landing.

Bulma and Kakarot finally noticed the sun was rising, Bulma had been too busy laughing over exhaustion and the fact she refused shoes just to prove a point with Nappa. They were reaching close to the royal wing, not keeping their voices down at all…..until a very loud, very stern King interrupted their laughter.

"A little early to out gallivanting around the halls is it not? Or should I say too late?"

"Oh, morning majesty! Sorry, we were just heading to bed."

"Mmmmhmmmm, Bulma why don't you leave Kakarot and come in here. I need to have a word with you young lady."

Bulma gulped and looked to Kakarot who was kneeling before his king giving Bulma the I'm-sorry-not-sorry-it-itsnt-me look.

"Yes sire"

She put her head down and walked past his strong arm holding the door open like a child about to get spanked by its angry mother.

"Take a seat, would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please, sire I'm really sorry we were just talking and remembering when I first came here and—"

"And acting like a fool? Bulma you are no longer a child, I've been more than lenient with you over the years but this has got to stop."

The king ran his large hand through his thick flame like hair pacing in front of her. He looked so much like her Vegeta. A small smile grazed her lips at the thought of her Vegeta.

"You are not the same as them, you're above them. They are merely your servants, not your friends. You are a princess, a MARRIED princess and it's high time you start acting like it!"

"Excuse me for being so brash, but since when do you care what the fuck I do? You have always been so supportive of me and have always wanted me to be free and able to enjoy myself why the sudden change? You didn't even want me to marry Tarble! I don't understand!"

A forceful slap across the face sent her sliding across floor, he stunning blue eyes looked up at the man with such horror and disbelief.

"I started to care when it affected my son! He left again without a word and I find you staying up all night with another man! AND I HEARD ABOUT RADITZ! Were you two lovers hmm? Is that why you were so quick to choose him at the dinner? The minute my son is gone you spread your legs for whatever Elite you want! First Zarbon, then Raditz and now Kakarot, would you like me to send Nappa next? OR perhaps Tarble?"

He fisted her silky hair in his hand and lifted her off the floor throwing her easily onto the bed, in the blink of an eye he was above her pinning her down with a menacing look in his eyes. She wanted to scream, to fight, but she had never been so scared, this man has always been so kind and gentle with her. What happened to him?

"I want you to listen to me because I will NOT repeat myself, from now on you will be living your life locked away until my son returns, and you better pray to every god you know that he does. I love you like a daughter Bulma but Vegeta is my flesh and blood and I will not have his mate running around fucking any man that looks at her! You have humiliated him, me, and this crown you wear on your pretty little head!"

He ripped the band off her head forcefully taking some hair with it, she yelped out in pain and the tears fell again, hard. He shot her a glare that screamed at her to shut up, she had to tell him the truth, that it wasn't true, where would he even get this idea from? He knew her better than that! He threw the crown across the room as it shattered a vase, in the same movement he picked her up by the neck and tossed her aside as if she were a piece of garbage. She was coughing hard trying to catch her breath enough to speak but no words came out.

"GUARDS! Take this trash away and make sure that NO ONE is to see her until I say so, send a crew to retrieve Kakarot and lock him up for treason. I will decide later what to do with them."

"NO! Please you have to listen to me! Nothing ever happened! I SWEAR IT! I CAN PROVE IT!

He raised a hand to guards to loosen their grip on her arms, her face already swollen and bruised from the slap the king dished out, along with a fat lip and a cup on her arm from falling into the broken glass on the floor the bruises on her arms will seem like nothing.

"And just how to plan to prove it?"

She raised her trembling arms up towards him while he stood perfectly still and just stared at her.

"Sire, I must touch your face, you can see everything I see, feel everything I feel, it's part of my powers."

"And how do I know you can't just choose what you want me to see?"

"I can't, you can ask Baba if you wish, or contact Vegeta himself. He's on your ship heading to planet Namek to summon the great dragon to bring Raditz back to life."

"That's impossible! Stop lying to me you little bitch!"

_****SLAP****_

Again she slid across the floor, this time her head slammed against the leg of his bed and was knocked completely unconscious. The king rushed to her side suddenly feeling guilt for what he did, what if she was telling the truth? He decided to find out.

"No one touches her, goes near her, talks to her, or lets anyone in or out of this room, understand?"

"YES SIR!"

The kings broad shoulders tensed up with each step he took to the control room. If he was wrong, and he just beat her like that, he didn't know how she could ever forgive him. Every single Saiyan he passed could see the anger and frustration in face and his body language. No one looked him in the eye, they all just kept their heads down as he passed by. With force that could have split a normal door in half he burst through the doors and bellowed for everyone to get out. Within seconds the comlink was blinking to life to reveal the younger Vegeta on the other side.

"What is father? Is Bulma alright?"

"Is it true that she can show you what she's seen and how she's feeling just by touching your face?"

"Yes, and she can also feel what you're feeling too if she doesn't keep her wall up. That's why she passed out before I left. She couldn't handle the new power I have, it was too much. I assume that it just amplifies my feelings to her. Why? Is she alright? What are you hiding from me?"

"Are you really on Namek to revive Raditz?"

"Yes. I'm growing extremely impatient old man, tell me where my woman is, and if she is alright!"

"She is resting, her and Kakarot were up the entire night roaming the palace grounds laughing like a couple of teenagers."

"Oh alright then. I shall return by the end of the week."

With that the link between the two was cut off and the King rubbed his hands down his face, how the fuck was he going to fix this one? He let out a growl and stood slamming his fists against the metal.

"FUCK!"

He raced back to room and ordered the guards to leave him with Bulma. He picked her limp body up gently and placed her on his massive bed. He sat by her side like a worried father until she started to stir and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She gasped and tried to back away from him when he back hit the head board, she pulled her knees to chest and begged him to please not hurt her again.

"Bulma, I—I need you to show me."

When the king reached his hand out to touch hers instinctively her fight or flight reflex kicked in and she used her powers to circle water around the king so he couldn't see let alone move. When she was a far enough distance away from him she lowered the cyclone to reveal his head and slowly walked to him.

"I will not let go of you until I've finished showing you everything. I don't trust you right now and frankly I don't feel safe. Don't move until I let go of you."

Luscious blue silk fell around her face as she looked down to the King and placed her palms on either side of his head. Immediately after his vision blurred and his head felt like it was on fire. Vegeta clinched his jaw so tight to stop from crying out, not only did he see she was telling the truth but Bulma pushed all the pain, fear, guilt and sorrow she was feeling into his mind as hard as she could. She wanted to make him pay for how he treated her. It might not have been the right thing to do, but damn it he raised a hand her more than once and she was sure he'd want to hide it from his son. When the king finally screamed out in pain and it lasted several minutes Bulma let go and took away the water. King Vegeta slumped against his bed choking and clutching his chest.

"The fuck did you do to me?"

"I showed you what you wanted to see, you felt every single inch of pain I did as you beat me down."

The guards were in the room the moment the king started screaming but couldn't get close enough, neither royal realized what was going on until a ki blast sent Bulma through the window, before the king could react and catch her she was already on the ground.

"WHO SHOT HER!? WHO THE FUCK SHOT HER?"

"I did sire, she was trying to kill you!"

"You fool! If you knew anything you could have sensed that her power is not even close to mine! Kill him now! I'm going to get her!"

Bulma's body lay on the ground crumpled and barely showing any sign of life. The king had noticed she had several broken bones, when he turned her over on her back he noticed then that she wasn't breathing. Without hesitation she was up and in his arms flying as fast as he could move.

"GET HER IN A TANK NOW!"

The orderlies rushed around and get the prince's tank prepared for her. His was the most advanced and would be more likely to heal her fully. With the princess finally secured, the tank full, its lights showing forty-two hours until she could be released. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding he ran a shaky hand through his hair looking upon her now sleeping form.

"I want to be alerted right before she's finished. I will be the one to get her out."

"As you wish sire"

"You there, tell Nappa to bring Kakarot to the throne room."

Before he could hear the reply the king turned and headed to his throne room. This mess he made needed to be fixed, sooner rather than later for sure.

Well there is Chapter 3, this one I'm not so sure I like. I don't know. We'll see. Oh BTW the dream Vegeta had will be sorted out next chapter, don't fret my loves I could never let the Saiyan prince cheat on Bulma!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so just to clarify a few things, nope Vegeta didn't cheat, just his guilty mind playing tricks, the whole episode between the king and Bulma will be explained in this chapter. I have a general idea of the way I want this to go but as stated before it just comes to me when I sit down to write lol. I'm happy about the three reviews I have so far! Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer: I do not own it, I'm just a fan!**

**On with the story shall we…..**

Kakarot entered the throne room, his own face showing anger and disgust while the king's showed remorse. He frowned down at the Saiyan warrior waving for him to get up and even patted the throne next to him. Motioning for the guards to leave he turned to speak with a very confused Kakarot.

"Kakarot, I cannot express how sorry I am for what I did. I completely overreacted and let my anger and….my…my Saiyan side just took over. I couldn't think, it was like something else was inside my head. I'm not one to admit when I'm wrong and you know that, but this time it went too far. Kakarot I hurt Bulma. This, this thing is going to destroy me. Your father is the only one that knows of my condition besides you now. Not even Vegeta knows. I was too proud to admit it before. I was arrogant and assumed that being the strongest on the planet besides my son I could beat it myself. I need your help."

"What did you do to Bulma? Where is she!"

At this point Kakarot had the king by the scruff of his shirt lifting him off the ground.

"She's in a tank, she's safe and will be fine"

"What the fuck is this condition you were rambling about?"

"It's Ozaru, I used to be able to control it, but the more moon phases that pass the harder it is to control, Kakarot this moon phase is the double and I need to be sedated, and locked away."

"All elites have the power to control him, what's happened? Why can't you?"

"I don't know, your father was trying to run tests to figure it out. I was hoping that Vegeta would take over before….but…forget about me we need to go check on Bulma."

Kakarot thought his head was going to explode before, now with all this new information, what the hell was going on with the king? What is Vegeta going to do when he finds out what his father did to Bulma, well he would kill him. Nothing was normal or made sense anymore. Ever since they got back from rescuing Bulma from Zarbon everything has been turned upside down, actually ever since that damn witch got here. Now he was wondering if she had anything to do with it. Fucking shit this sucked! Someone had better explain the hell is going on with his friends and soon! They finally reached his father's office and went inside.

"Bardock, any news?"

"No, none Vegeta, do you feel any different?"

"I—I hit Bulma, she's in a tank. She was showing me things with her powers and I was screaming and a low level soldier burst in and shot her with a ki ball. She was in critical condition when I left her last, perhaps a scan now would show something?"

"Hmmm perhaps, you know the drill. Kakarot will you go check on Bulma?"

"Yeah Dad"

Confusion was written all over her face as he stepped out of his dad's office, he wasn't the smartest of people no but he didn't think even Bulma would understand this. Nothing was making sense, maybe this was all happening all the time and he just never realized it. Who knows, the room Bulma was held in was dimly lit and he saw her floating in the tank. Her blue tresses flowing around her, such a peaceful expression on her bruised face, just looking at her you would think her to be dead. He checked to see how much time she had left; the clock read thirty-eight hours. He was sure that Vegeta didn't know anything that was going here, better off that way for now.

"Dad, she's still got thirty-eight hours. So can you explain to me what the hell has happened to everyone?"

"It's complicated really. But I found this on my recent scan of the king, see that black spot on his brain there?"

"Yeah…."

"It's not good, it must be what's been causing him to act so violent lately. I just can't figure out why I've never seen it before, of all the scans I've done it's never been there."

"Dad, have you ever scanned him close to the full moon phase? He told me he's having problems controlling himself and its getting worse with the double moons coming."

"That isn't a bad theory son, I'm going to have to run some more tests, but if my gut is right, it's our King's time Kakarot."

"What about Vegeta? He's gonna flip shit when he hears all of this, he's so powerful now Dad he could lose it and blow up the whole damn planet!"

"Well that's why we are going to have to find a way to tell him where it doesn't seem so bad"

"And just how the hell do you suppose we do that?"

"Fuck if I know right now. I need to take him out of this machine and tell him he's fucking dying, want my job instead?"

"Nope….I'm gonna go contact Vegeta and see how he's doing."

"Alright, not a word Kakarot, not a single word!"

"I know"

Bardock hit a series of buttons and the slab the broad man was laying on began to slide out of the tube it was in. He looked up to Bardock with inquisitive eyes.

"Well old man?"

"Vegeta I need you to listen to me, I found something"

"How bad"

"Not sure yet, but it's not good either. I want to keep scanning you throughout the whole moon phase…..but…..I need to sedate you."

"I see"

The com link blinked for minutes until an all too familiar face was smirking at him.

"Raditz! My brother! It's good to see you alive!"

"Yea I know, so how's the water nymph doing without her two favorite men?"

"Watch your tongue clown, I can still kill you!"

"Oh Bulma, uh she's good. Excited for you guys to get back, so what did you use the other wishes for?"

"We didn't. Figured Bulma would be pissed if we used them the way we wanted too so"

"So neither one of us felt like listening to her screeching. Where is my woman?"

"Um sleeping, we didn't get much rest."

"So I've heard, well we should be arriving tomorrow, your brother and I made some changes to my father's ship so it's flying faster."

"I'm sure I probably don't wanna know"

"What? We just got rid of all the useless shit in here that was weighing us down and making us fly slower"

"Alright well, I'll see ya tomorrow."

Kakarot ran as fast as his legs would carry him to his father. He had to warn them that Vegeta will be arriving tomorrow and Bulma still wouldn't be out of tank yet. Shit was about to seriously hit the fan.

**Sorry about the shorter chapter, just wanted to get an update out here and explain some stuff from the last chapter. This story was pretty much like the super happy ending so I had to throw in some drama lol **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own it, just a fan**

**I was sick with the flu for a few days so pardon the late update. I also am going to start trying to make the chapters to this more descriptive and also longer than in Perfect Bait. I do hope my readers like it so far. SaiyanPrincessBB thanks for being a loyal reader and reviewer **

Kakarot burst through his father's office doors with worry written all over face. Sweat beading at his forehead as he placed his large hands on his knees hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Kakarot what is going on?"

"It—it's—Vegeta—Coming—back—tomorrow"

"So soon? I have to find a way to speed up Bulma's healing process!"

"How is the king?"

"His brain waves are all over the place, he's sedated so he'll be fine. Not my main concern, we need to find a way to make the tank heal faster. We can't risk her still being in the tank when he lands. Did he say what time?"

"No, get your tools and let's go. No time to waste."

The father son pair gathered up as much materials as they could to take into Vegeta's private room. Bardock took out a slew of tools and set them out in front of him. The scientist pulled the control panel door open and took a look inside. There were several different types of wires and circuits blinking. He sat on the backs of his feet in deep thought as to what he was actually going to be able to do. He was concerned about making the upgrades with Bulma inside. It was risky if anything was to go wrong. Shutting his eyes tight rubbing his hands over his face he let out a long sigh. What the fuck was he going to do, the prince will surly kill Kakarot for letting harm come to Bulma, then he would be next for not catching the problem with his father that caused Bulma to be hurt in the first place. Either way unless she was healed, and quick, they would all be dead. Bardock hadn't realized that he was now on his knees touching the tank. A single tear fell from his face as he thought of all the horrible things that have happened to them since Bulma came into the picture. Her parents were loyal to the Vegetasi crown, both sets of parents and in return the king vowed to always protect Bulma at all costs. That's where they went wrong, maybe she was cursed? Maybe that's why nothing good happened since she turned of age. It was fine when she was still a young teen, but when she hit eighteen that's when it started. The few Saiyan males that did come in contact with her couldn't control themselves and had to be detained or killed. Her beauty wasn't a blessing. The large man realized his hand was growing very warm, when he looked up to the tank it was glowing and the warning sirens started to go off.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"I—I don't know, but it shows she's almost…..I can't believe it…she's healed….."

Kakarot quickly shut the tank down and helped Bulma get out, she was still groggy from the sedative but felt something gooey and sticky all over her. She glanced at herself and noticed the healing gel clinging to her body. Her blue eyes closed and water surrounded her cleansing her body of the green substance. Both men just stared at her with wide eyes and shock written all over their faces. When the water subsided she looked to them with sorrowful eyes.

"Could you please use your ki to dry me off?"

"Uh yeah sure Bulma."

Kakarot powered up slowly holding Bulma in his strong arms, his warmth washing over her chilled body. In a matter of minutes she was completely dry and warm. She looked up to Kakarot and stepped away slowly.

"How the hell did you manage to heal so fast?"

"Well I am guessing it's a new power of mine. When you placed your hand on the tank Bardock I could hear, well feel the overwhelming sorrow, fear, and anger, I don't know how I did it but I healed myself. So Vegeta is coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and the king isn't doing good Bulma, what he did to you wasn't totally his fault. He's sedated now but we still don't know what's wrong with him. My dad has been keeping tabs on his brain waves and stuff."

"Take me to him."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, take me to him now"

Bardock led the way back while Kakarot stayed a few steps behind Bulma, something wasn't right with her. She was so serious and her face had some emotion on it he had never seen before. Her body was not rigid and very purposeful with each step, not the relaxed graceful movements she had before. Maybe this double moon phase was screwing with everyone and not just the Saiyans. They walked down the long halls their feet lightly thumping against the plush red carpet runner. After what seemed like hours they arrived to Bardock's personal lab where the king was sleeping. Kakarot glanced at his mighty king, he now looked so helpless and weak, a trait not to ever be seen in a Saiyan, especially the king.

"Bardock, what's wrong with him?"

"Um I'm not sure exactly, here are the most recent scans, the computer just spit out. It seems the black is growing now. This is first one."

Bardock placed both scans side by side on the lighted wall for the princess to take a look. She seemed to be in deep thought glancing between the two scans noting that the spot had almost doubled in size. She slowly turned her face and for a moment they saw sadness but just as quick it was gone. She wasn't usually one to mask her feelings.

"I want you to keep him sedated, heavily sedated. I'm going to try something, I need you to trust me on this but if anything starts to go wrong get out of and lock us both in. I will handle the rest."

"I can't leave you here like that Bulma"

"You will do as I say, that is a royal order!"

Bulma raised her voice as her statement went on leaving both men in shock. Their princess had never been so firm with them before. They knew there was no choice but to listen to her. With the state of mind she was in it would be like trying to talk Vegeta out of doing something and that never happens.

"Okay, what do you need us to do now?"

"Bardock I want you to monitor my brain waves as I try to see inside his own. Maybe I can use my powers to find out what's wrong and hopefully snap him out of it before something terrible happens. I'm going to need complete silence so I can concentrate."

"Right"

Bulma placed her small hands on the king's face and closed her eyes releasing a deep breath. She slowly started to push her mind into his own, what she saw first startled her immensely. She was used to feeling things but now she could see, she saw him fighting with some dark and angry creature and he was losing. Neither noticed her presence yet which was very comforting for her. She watched as the king suffered another blow to his stomach and screamed out in agonizing pain. Without thinking she lunged forward and threw her body on the helpless king. The creature stopped his attack and looked down at her, its eyes were glowing red and it was growling deep at the princess.

"Please—stop this! Why are you doing this to him?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha oh silly female! I'm not sure how you managed to get in here but now that you are I'll take joy in ending your life too."

"Who are you?"

"I'll indulge you before I kill you, I am King Vegeta, I'm his Oozaru. I was so tired of being kept at bay for so long I decided to have a little fun."

"B—bulma please, you have to go"

"Oh no I don't think she is going anywhere. I know how she cares for her dear old daddy, that's why I'm pretty certain she isn't going to harm me."

"Leave him alone and I will let you live!"

"You are just as foolish as I always assumed. I do wish he could have taken you as a mate instead of his worthless son. I watched from the sidelines as you wept into his arms over your prince abandoning you. That's when the fight for independence started. He was turning soft because of you, too fucking soft if you ask me. Once I end this goody goody side I'll be in full control and no one and nothing can stop me!"

While the monkey was distracted Bulma concentrated hard on her energy and swiftly used her water power to wrap around his body. Now he was contained for the time being but she wasn't sure how powerful he was, she looked down to the good side of the king and placed her other hand on his face and gently started pouring some of her own energy into him so he would be able to wake up and help her.

"How do I kill him Vegeta? We don't have much time. He will break away from this eventually; I'm not strong enough to hold off long"

"I have to do, but I can't in this state, I'm far too weak. I'm the only one that can rid my mind of the evil."

"Is there anywhere to hide in here?"

"Yes but he's gonna have to be knocked out to get there."

"I have an idea, follow my lead and then we have to make a run for it!"

Bulma took the water ropes and wrapped them around the monsters neck and she squeezed as hard as she possibly could. Bulma watched as the beast slowly started to lose consciousness and sunk to the ground. She and the king took off as fast as the wounded Saiyan could manage. They reached a secluded spot that was just a bunch of boulders. The king proceeded to walk forward into one of the boulders and walked right through it.

"I'm a little confused. How is this happening?"

"I'm not sure myself Bulma. We need help though. I need more energy. Can you contact anyone on the outside?"

"No, I told them to leave me be while I tried to figure all this out, I'm not trying to worry you more but Vegeta will be home tomorrow and I'm pretty sure he's not gonna be happy if we are stuck in here."

"You have to go. You can't do anything to help in here, only I can because I'm fighting against myself, no one can do this. I will not risk hurting you again. I need you to leave."

"I can't just leave you here! You'll die and that crazy ass thing is going to take over!"

"Bulma this is my battle, not yours. Please go back, warn everyone and if they have to…kill me."

Bulma looked up to the man that had been a father to her for so long and began to cry. She would try everything she could to make sure that he would come out of this alive, and still the kind man she knew so well. Her eyes closed and she kissed his forehead saying her goodbyes, when her eyes opened she was in Bardock's lab lying on the king. Her whole body was in so much pain, she felt like her head was swimming.

"What happened?"

"I—I saw things, I saw what was going on in his mind, it was so real"

"So what happened Bulma?"

"Well I found out what was wrong, it's Oozaru. He's trying to take over the kings mind. When I got there the good side was nearly dead. He—he said that—that if he can't defeat the evil within that we have to kill him"

"So it really wasn't him that attacked you like that?"

"No Kakarot it wasn't, we have to save him somehow, I can't let him die"

Bardock looked so lost as he was trying to wrap his mind around everything. He knew one day his longtime friend would be gone but he never imagined it would be so soon. There was no way that he was going to be able to beat off the Oozaru if it had become as strong as Bulma says. He knew what he was going to have to do but he needed to talk to Vegeta first. They would try everything they could before it ever came to that. His large hand reached out to help Bulma up off of her husband's father. They hadn't realized that this had been going on well into the early morning hours. A beeping sound pulled them all out of their thoughts.

"I need to give him more sedative, he's trying to wake and the scans show the black still isn't gone. I'm going to do a full body scan and see if there is any more damage from the beast"

"I need to go get some rest, this took so much out of me, please wake me if anything changes. I would assume Vegeta will be landing in a few hours and I want to try and brief him on the situation so he doesn't end up killing one of you in the process"

"I'll go with ya Bulma, I'm beat myself. Dad after you sedate him again you should really get some sleep yourself. We are gonna need you well rested to help us figure out a plan"

"I know son. I'll wake you both in a few hours"

**Soooo this whole chapter came to me out of nowhere lol I do hope you've liked the change of events that I did there…As always please R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, just a fan made story**

**Okay I do not have any excuses, I have failed you all I am very very sorry! I will not make any more empty promises about delayed updates but I will finish this story that I do promise you.**

**So we last left the story with Vegeta and Radditz landing the next day and Oozaru is taking over King Vegeta. I want to make this chapter extra-long for you **

Vegeta and Radditz had been getting along pretty well, he had agreed to be nothing more than a friend to Bulma and was going to move on and find a mate of his own. He knew very well that he would be dead again if he didn't. Vegeta also saw the love Radditz had for Bulma as a positive when it came to guarding her. He would give his last breath protecting her. They were just a few hours from landing so Vegeta figured it would be a good time to go train; he had already eaten and slept well the night before knowing he was going to be back soon.

"Third class, I'm going to train, do not disturb me until it is time to land."

"Sure thing Vegeta"

Radditz was left alone to dwell on his thoughts; he needed to find a way to get over his love for Bulma. But how? If only Vegeta had used the dragon balls second wish to take those feelings from his heart. He was a Saiyan for Kami's sake. That silly woman had made him soft. He should be training too, sparing with Vegeta to get stronger not sitting here stuffing his face and thinking about her. The warrior threw his fists down on the table and left the room.

The aqua haired beauty awoke with a start panting heavily trying to catch her breath, sweat trickled down her chest. She glanced to side to see Kakarot now sitting up on the couch starring at her with wide eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare, nothing to worry about"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm okay, it was silly. Go back to sleep."

Kakarot shrugged and rolled over to go back to sleep, Bulma lay in her bed wide awake starring at the ceiling thinking of her nightmare. The King didn't banish his evil side like he thought he could. The medication wasn't sedating him anymore and he had completely turned evil. He had ordered for Kakarot and Bardock to be locked away for treason and then had Bulma locked in his rooms while maids prepared her for marriage to him. It all seemed so real she was so afraid. Vegeta wasn't in her dream and she wondered why because if the timing was right in her dream he should have already landed. But then again it was just dream, it wasn't as if she could see the future. Deciding she couldn't sleep anymore she quietly got out of bed put on her robe and walked to Bardock's office to see the King. The palace guards all bowed in respect as she passed by. It didn't take long to reach the office. She entered the key code and the door slid open with a slight hiss. Her tiny feet padded lightly as she walked inside locking the door behind, she looked up to see King Vegeta strapped to the bed, his head turned and looked at her letting a small smile grace his face.

"Majesty your awake, how are feeling?"

"Better than ever my dear, I've done it. I've won"

"Oh sire that is amazing news! Here let me release those binds"

She worked swiftly unlocking the binds that held the King in place, soon enough he was sitting up stretching his sore muscles and cracking his unused joints.

"It feels so good to finally be free, I owe it all to you my dear. Come and give me a hug"

Without a second thought she walked over to his bed and wrapped her arms around his broad neck and hugged him tightly. The princess was so happy to finally have the King back to normal. His strong arms wrapped tightly around her small waist pulling her into his lap, he inhaled her deeply and let a chuckle escape his lips. The moment he began to lift her into his lap was the moment Bulma knew something was right. She pushed away from and got down looking deep into his eyes with a questioning look on her face.

"What was that?"

"I just am so thankful for your help I wanted to hug you tighter but I would have crushed you my dear. Come let us prepare things to my son's return"

He stood swiftly grabbing her tiny wrist and pulling her out of the room. The pair made their way to the kitchens and informed them to have a very large feast prepared with lots of drinks. The next stop was to awaken the visor in charge of overseeing all party planning, he informed her of the plans and told her to immediately get to work setting up the ballroom and getting everything needed for his son's return banquet. Bulma was trailing behind him still in her night dress and robe feeling very much exposed. She finally asked permission to go ready herself for the banquet as well.

After meditating for over two hours Radditz was interrupted by the computer informing him they were due to land in ninety minutes. He figured he had better go get the prince.

"Vegeta, we are landing in ninety minutes. Gotta shut down the training room."

"Fine, is there any food left?"

"Yeah, I'm not that big of a pig"

"If you say so, call home and inform them of when we make landfall"

"Yes sir"

The long haired male made his way down the corridor back to the main control room, when he reached the room his large fingers glided over the keys of the computer and the screen came to life. He typed in his message and awaited confirmation. While he was waiting he thought about how good he felt after meditating. Sure he still cared for Bulma, still loved her, but the meditating had helped him. The computer beeped of a new message.

_Permission to land not granted by order of his Royal Highness King Vegeta_. _You must turn your ship around immediately or be blasted from our atmosphere._

"What the fuck?"

Radditz typed another message

_This is Lt Radditz, Prince Vegeta is aboard this ship and is demanding you let him land._

_Your request is again denied. There is a dust storm on the way that is not safe for the Prince to land his ship. The King requests that you land at the nearest planet until it is safe to return._

"Why me? Fucking shit, now I have to tell him he can't see his woman for kami knows how long."

Pressing the communicator button on the computer he spoke into the microphone.

"Vegeta, we have been denied permission to land, there is a severe dust storm coming in and your father asks that we land on the nearest planet until its safe for us to land."

"Yes. Fine, whatever."

Shaking his head the soldier began typing again.

_Prince Vegeta says that we will land on Planet Jodenheim until it is safe to come home._

_We will send word when the storm is over._

With that the transmission was ended and Radditz set the new coordinates.

Kakarot was polishing his armor when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"1st Lt Kakarot, you are hereby under arrest by order of the King for treason."

"Not again, this can't be right. Please just let me talk to him."

"I don't think so. Come with us willingly and it won't get ugly."

Kakarot let out a growl and went with the guards. He knew it was useless fighting. The King wasn't awake yet so this had to be a mistake. He would call for his father to fix this for him. When they reached the dungeons he was surprised to see his father was there.

"Dad, what is going on?"

"I'm not sure son, but if I had to guess I'd say that perhaps his dark side has taken over and he knew we wouldn't fall for an act. I don't know, perhaps when the prince arrives he will fix all of this."

"I hope so dad, wonder if Bulma is okay? He almost killed her once before."

"I know but I don't think he would harm again knowing that his son will kill him."

"Yes he is"

Bulma was alone in her room looking through her dresses when the palace guards came bursting into the room.

"What is the meaning of this? You cannot just burst in here unannounced! I could have been changing!"

"Princess, you are to come with us"

"No I'm not, I need to get ready for tonight."

"Yes, you will. The King has arranged for everything for you. He had his best seamstresses working on a new dress for you. He has it all waiting for you in his chambers."

"Oh okay, he knows my love for new dresses. Kakarot and Bardock will be my escort for tonight, please inform them."

"Sorry highness but his majesty has already said that you will not have an escort tonight. He wants to surprise Prince Vegeta with your entrance alone."

"Oh I see"

"Well here we are, go on in"

Bulma walked into the chambers to be greeted by the King and many servants all waiting to tend to her every whim. He slowly walked to her and grabbed her small hands into his large calloused ones.

"Sire, you did not have to do all this for me. It is far too much!"

"No my dear it is not, this is how a Queen should be treated"

"But I'm not the Queen yet. Not until you are ready to step down and let Vegeta rule as King."

"For someone being so smart you sure are clueless."

"I'm sorry?"

"You will be Queen, tonight. My Queen."

"Wh-wh-what?"

Her chest began to heave up and down, tears forming in her eyes. How could she have missed it? Sure he was acting strange this morning but she just thought it was because he was happy to finally be free. The King began to laugh when he saw the recognition in her eyes.

"I see you have finally figured it out."

"Yes, but you have forgotten just one little detail, I am already mated, and he is on his way here and will be landing very shortly!"

"That my sweet is where you are wrong. I denied his request to land, told him there was a severe dust storm brewing. When I do grant his request to come back it will be too late, the King has the power to take another man's mate for his own, but the Prince does not. Once you are my Queen, it remains that way until I die."

"I will never marry you!"

"Oh I think you will when you see the bargaining chip I have. Farewell my love, see you soon"

He pulled her to his hard chest and crashed his lips to hers forcefully, she felt him smirk at her feeble attempts to get free of him. When he turned to leave she fell to the floor sobbing. He motioned to the men to place the cuffs upon her wrists. He couldn't risk her using those powers against him again.

Vegeta and Radditz had been on Jodenheim for a few hours and were already bored with it. They had left the ship, ate, drank and even watched a fight. They sparred and then tried to contact planet Vegetasi with no luck. The storm must have knocked out communications temporarily.

"Well I'm gonna get some sleep, nothing else to do right now until we hear from the planet. What are you gonna do?"

"I do not know, guess I'll train for a while then sleep myself."

"Okay, see ya in a while"

"hn"

With his long hair trailing behind him he went to his room. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, meditating earlier must have really taken it out of him.

"Kakarot, we have got to get a message to the prince and your brother. They need to be warned. I don't know what the King's plan is, but I'm sure it isn't anything good. Especially since Bulma hasn't been brought down here yet."

"I know, but how? We must have some ally out there that is still on our side? Someone that realizes that the King isn't right, but we need to hurry"

"Son, all we have is time here. We can't rush this and have to make sure who we ask for is the right person that we can trust fully."

"yeah, your right."

Bulma was in the King's room forcibly getting ready for her marriage to the King. She was not thrilled, she needed to find a way to warn Vegeta, he had to come save her again. She was smart she would find a way to get a message to him. She had been informed of Kakarot and Bardock's circumstance so she couldn't ask them. She needed Baba. That was her only hope.

"I wish to speak to my mentor."

"No one is allowed in this room, King's orders."

"Look keeping my powers pent up like this is hurting my body and my mind, I need Baba to help me. She is the only one that will know how to help. I highly doubt the King would want me to miss the event tonight because of my condition."

"As you wish Princess"

The guard left her room to retrieve the witch, she was hoping that the King had not sent her away yet. Moments later Baba arrived in her room.

"Leave us, you may stand guard outside, ladies you may come in and finish with my dress when she is finished"

They all bowed and complied with her orders.

"Last time you saw me you screeched at me to leave you alone. Now all of sudden you need my help and assume that I will comply? Why are you in the King's room? And why are you wearing such a dress?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, but this is an emergency. The King has gone mad. He is completely evil. He's forcing me to marry him. He lied to Vegeta and said that there was a dust storm and he couldn't land the ship. I need to get a message to him of everything going on and I figured, well I hoped that you would be able to me."

"How could I have not seen this? Perhaps this was evil that you both are supposed to conquer together. I will send him a message. Now you need to act as normal as possible Bulma, comply with what the King wants. We need you alive."

"I will Baba, thank you. Could you relay the message to Kakarot and Bardock too?"

"I will"

With that the witch left her room and informed the ladies to go finish up. The ceremony was only thirty minutes away.

"Dad, do you hear that?"

"It's like a whisper, shhhh"

"_Bardock, Kakarot, Bulma has asked me to relay the message to you that I am contacting the Prince and informing him of his father's wrong doings. Also the King is making Bulma marry him._ _You will be freed in time. Bulma is as well as to be expected. She's strong and will be fine."_

"Thanks Baba!"

"Shush you idiot!"

"Sorry Dad. Well at least we know that Vegeta will find out what his Dad is doing."

"This isn't his father doing it. It's the Oozaru, I just am not sure what he's aiming at by marrying Bulma."

"I'm sure we will find out soon enough."

"Princess, it's time"

"Okay, let's get this over with"

Her blue hair was left down and curled loosely, minimal make up was applied to her face. She had to admit she looked stunning. This would be her second attempted wedding; hopefully Vegeta would be here to stop it again. Taking a deep breath and lifting the front of her innately detailed dress she began the short walk to the throne room that was where the ceremony would take place. She stood at the end of walk way and again closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Still no sign of Vegeta, she knew he was a few hours away but deep down she was wishing he was here now. Slowly she walked towards the King whom stood up by the three thrones. Glancing around she did notice that many looked at her with sad eyes, she saw Tarble up front in his royal armor, he too was looking on with remorseful eyes. At least this would be over soon and Vegeta would kill his father and all would be right the world…..she hoped.

"My, my you look ravishing!"

"Thank you sire"

"Well, let's begin shall we?"

The King turned and the ceremony was over in a matter of minutes. She was thankful for that. Now she was being led to the celebration on the arm of her new husband. He was beaming from ear to ear thinking that he had won this. Baba was there awaiting the entrance of the couple. She made her way to them.

"You majesties, congratulations. King Vegeta may I take my student to her seat?"

"Thank you Baba, yes you may. I have a few elites to speak with"

"Baba what's going on? Did you get to Vegeta?"

"No Bulma, I couldn't get through to the control room. I'm going to try now while everyone is here celebrating. Do not fear little one, Vegeta will be back soon enough and this will all be over."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, just a fan made story**

**Hello again! Two updates in one day, I'm really trying to make it up to you!**

The King made his way through the crowd shaking hands and smiling at those sending congratulations. His smirk only grew, he could still hear the good side of himself struggling to take control but it was far too weak. He looked over to one of his closest men and motioned for him to come forward.

"Sire?"

"I do not want my son's ship to land back here. Do whatever you must to keep him away."

"I wouldn't question your highness but why? This isn't like you."

The King grabbed him by throat and lifted him off the floor. Many of the attendees were currently starring, Bulma jumped from her seat and ran over to King, she grabbed his arm and tried pulling him off the soldier.

"Let him go! Vegeta put him down! You are going to kill him!"

He glanced down at the small women at his side and slowly released the terrified man in his grasp.

"You had better thank your Queen for saving your life"

"My Queen, I thank you"

"Go enjoy the party, I need a word with my husband"

The way she said husband dripped with hate and poison. She glared daggers at him and motioned for him to follow her into the hall.

"I only agreed to marry you because you were using Kakarot and Bardock as your chip, now I married you willingly with no fuss and I am here to celebrate with you, I do believe it's time you help up your end of the bargain and let them go."

"I already have, they are under strict orders to change and come help us celebrate my love, come and give me a kiss"

She cringed at the way he tried to sound sweet, as he got closer she backed away until her rear bumped into the wall. He loomed over her like a dark demon, she could feel the power radiating off of him, she noticed since the dark side took over that his power level had increased quite a bit. His onyx eyes bore into her blue pools. She was now trembling with fear. His broad frame leaned into her petite one, his face was now inches from her own. She could feel his breath sweeping over her face. The king lifted his hand to her cheek and gently caressed it, his chiseled face leaned in and captured her lips in his own, it wasn't a forceful kiss she was expecting, it was soft and gentle.

"I suggest you kiss your husband back my love, wouldn't want those friends of yours to die now would you?"

Clenching her eyes shut tightly she complied and kissed him back, he let a moan escape his lips and pulled her body now flush with his own. Large hands greedily swept over her frame, as quick as he started he stopped and pulled away still holding her by the hips.

"There, that's a good girl. Come now, we must mingle with our guests."

The couple walked back into the massive ball room and with a sad expression she thanked the party goers for their kind words.

A soldier walked down the dim halls of the dungeons and came to a stop at Kakarot's cell. He punched in a series of numbers and the cell opened with a hiss.

"You are to report to your room and change into your celebration armor. The King and new Queen are expecting you and father to be there. His majesty also expects you both to be on your best behavior or he will not think twice about killing you. You even try to contact the Prince and he will kill you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal"

"Good, now both of you get out of my sight and change."

Father and son walked out of the darkened halls and towards their rooms. So many questions were swimming in their heads. They would have to find Bulma and speak with her in private.

"Dad, we need to do something"

"If I know Bulma, she already has. She is probably just going along with everything to bide her time until the prince arrives. I wouldn't worry about her too much. She's survived much worse"

"Only because Vegeta had her memories erased, we can't keep doing that to her every time she goes through a bad situation Dad."

"I agree Kakarot I do, and I know she would as well. Let's just get ready for this party and deal with everything as it comes. We need to keep strong for her and our prince."

"You're right"

They got to their rooms and began to shower and reluctantly get ready for the so called celebration.

The pink haired witch floated along the halls on her ball making her way to the control room, guards nodded their heads in acknowledgement, they didn't bow because she was not a royal but they still gave her respect. She reached the control room and looked around to be sure no one had followed her. When she was positive the coast was clear she entered the room. The two soldiers currently posted inside turned to look at her, when they did so her ball began to glow a bright blue color and they immediately fell asleep. There wasn't much time so the sneaky witch had to move fast.

_Prince Vegeta, this is Baba. We need you to return immediately, your father has gone mad and taken Bulma as his Queen. I do not know all the detail, I had to sneak away to get this message to you. Please do not respond this, just land as soon as you can and save your planet and your people._

Hitting the send button she waved her hand over the computer deleting any sign that she had been in the room. When she got back to the ball room she noticed Bulma sitting with the King and holding his hand. He was grinning down at her with mischief glinting in his eye. That was not a good look.

"Majesties, I'm quite tired and would like to retire for the evening. Sire, could the Queen walk me back to my chambers?"

"She may, if she promises to come right back, I do miss her pretty face when she is gone."

"I will return"

Blue and pink left the room and waited until they were out of ear shot of any Saiyan in the room before they could talk.

"I got the message sent Bulma, hopefully he will get it soon and be here by morning."

"Oh thank goodness Baba! Thank you so much! You get your rest, I might need your help when Vegeta finally returns."

"You need rest too princess, this isn't easy on you."

"It's not no, but I'm strong and I know that he will return and make everything right. I have to be brave through all this. I cannot show fear to the King. Not when his dark side is so strong now."

"Good night"

The wooden door shut with a thump and the newly crowned Queen headed back to the party. While on her way she ran into Kakarot and Bardock. Her face lit up when she saw they were unharmed.

"Bulma, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No, not at all I'm fine. Just trying to stay brave, are you alright? I was so worried about you both!"

"We are fine, for now. Come let's get this over with shall we?"

Radditz and Vegeta were both in a deep slumber. They had ended up sparring together after a short nap and neither wanted to hold back. The underlining tension between the two was building with each passing moment they were left alone on the ship together. Neither woke to the beep of an incoming message. The hopes of him returning that night to save them all were gone now. He wouldn't see the message until the morning when he woke up.

**Shorter chapter I know, but I do hope you enjoy the story so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, just a fan made story**

**Hello again! Now there are three updates in one day, I'm really trying to make it up to you, I hope you haven't forgotten about me **

Bulma, Kakarot and Bardock entered the ball room together which did not go unnoticed to the King whom rose from his seat and made his way to the Queen.

"Well thank you for bringing my Queen back safely. Go eat, drink and enjoy yourselves. The night has grown late and I'm afraid I am tired and must head back to our chambers. My love, say good night to your friends."

"But I'm tired, I haven't really gotten to enjoy myself yet."

"Your highness, please it's alright, my son and I can manage"

Bardock shot her a warning glance. Feeling how strong the King had grown he didn't want him to hurt Bulma.

"See my dear, they will be fine"

"Alright. Well good night, be sure and have a good time"

Before the men could answer the king had pulled Bulma out of the room and down the hall. Both were worried but knew they couldn't do anything yet, not until Vegeta landed and gathered enough troops to go against his father's army. They didn't stay at the party long, they only went to see Bulma and make sure she was okay.

The King pushed open the doors to their now shared chambers and barked an order that no one is allowed in under any circumstances. This made Bulma's brave façade falter and she grabbed a glass of wine and the bottle and went to the balcony hopefully to buy herself some time before he asked her, well demanded her to come to bed with him. Sitting at the table she let out a deep sigh. Her quiet was soon interrupted.

"My dear you'll get a chill out her. Come inside and I'll light us a fire"

"But it's a beautiful night my King, I'd rather just sit here for a while"

"Very well, I will grab your robe and join you, please understand my little one that you are now bound to me, nothing will change that. Vegeta is not going to return, the sooner you accept me, the sooner you can be happy"

The king turned and left her to her thoughts, he was wrong, Vegeta would return. Baba sent that message to him hours ago. He should be landing very soon if he left as soon as he received it. She would just have to act as if she was giving in. Her husband returned moments later with her robe and a glass for himself. She stood and let him place it around her shoulders. She sat back down surprised to see that he had sat next to her on the large bench seat.

"Vegeta"

"Yes?"

"Is he still in there somewhere? You know the King I remember?"

"He will always be there, we are one, but he's so far gone now. My beautiful wife, why must you continue to fight this?"

"Because I do not and will not ever love you"

"Oh I don't want you to love me, I don't need you to love me. All I need is a trophy is beside me, and a warm body in my bed. Speaking of that, it's time to go to bed."

Before she even had time to react he picked her up and was dropping her on the bed. He hadn't made a move yet besides just putting her there. When she looked up she saw he was grabbing her night dress and bringing to her. Silently she took the dress and began to change facing away from him, he also began to undress with his back facing her. A maid came to collect her dress and left the room quickly. Bulma looked down at the night dress to her horror it was sheer see through material. The Queen quickly jumped into bed covering her body with the sheets. She heard him chuckle and turned to see that he was climbing into bed with her completely naked. This was not a good sign, not a good sign at all. Without her powers how the hell was she going to stop him from taking her body? Vegeta handed her a glass of wine and smiled actually sweetly at her. Shaking her head to refuse his face turned serious, a dainty hand grabbed the glass from his as her small body sat up in the bed to face him. Just her luck the lighting had made the sheer material show her breasts to the lusting man in front of her.

"To us my dear, drink up"

"hm"

Slowly the long stem glass in her hand made its way to her mouth. The sweet liquid made its way down her throat and when she swallowed, she noticed his eyes were watching her intently. He had a very curious look on his face. Not the harsh one that had graced his features earlier. Her head began to swim and she felt like she was under water.

"Wha-what did you do to me?"

"I simply gave you something to calm your nerves. Don't worry, you will not pass out or die. It's simply a drug used to help people relax."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"For this"

His large body now loomed over hers and he lowered his head letting his lips meet hers. His hands pulled her dress up and he settled himself between her legs. She wanted to scream, to fight, to scratch his eyes out but her body was weak from the cuffs, but now even worse from whatever he had given her. His kisses were trailing down her neck, he was so gentle with the way he caressed and kissed her body.

_It's no wonder so many women lust after this man. He's so gentle with the way he's touching me, and he's handsome just like his son. WHAT THE FUCK! Why am I thinking like this? What else was in that drink? Mmmm, feels goo-NO! NO I WONT LET HIM DO THIS!_

"I do love that your body is responding so well to my touch. It seems that you do enjoy it so much."

"No, I despise your touch, whatever drug you gave me is affecting my body"

His hands traveled down her waist and lifted her rear to grind himself on her core. A small moan escaped her mouth. Unlucky for her she had no under garments on so his bare cock was rubbing against her now wet core. She hated herself for the way her body was reacting to him. It had to be the drug, it just had to be. His lips met hers once again this time slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Before her mind could catch up with her body she was kissing him back and her hips were now bucking upwards to meet with his. In one swift motion he sank himself into her. The blue haired Queen's head was going in circles, how could she be letting this happen? Vegeta would never speak to her or touch her again. He'd probably order her death. Her mind finally started to clear and she used every ounce of energy she could muster to try and push him off screaming now.

"I do love when you're feisty! Fight all you wish but no one is going to enter this room to save you."

The more she struggled under him the faster he thrust inside her, chuckling and nipping at her neck. Finally when her energy was wasted she just lay there sobbing under him while he reached his climax and let out a growl himself.

"That was wonderful my pet, I see now why my son favors you so much. Hopefully you will be pregnant with my heir soon. I mean after I kill Vegeta I'll need someone to take the throne, Tarble is far too weak."

His massive body rolled off of hers, the queen had thought she was is in clear and tried to slowly crawl out of bed to go wash herself but the Kings tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to his side. He wrapped his muscular arms around her small body and held her tightly. His breathing slowed into a steady pace and she knew he was asleep. Now she lay there wide awake in the arms of her so called husband just thinking of everything that had happened. All of this was her fault. Her damn beauty was destroying her life and everyone around her. She had to fix this. If her beauty was gone perhaps all of this would stop. No one would go to war to have her by their side. There would be peace.

Morning had come and Bulma woke to find the King still holding her tightly. She attempted to get up but each time she moved his grip tightened on her.

"Vegeta, Vegeta wake up, I want to take a bath"

"Mmm, good morning. How about we practice making an heir before you bathe?"

"I'm very tired and sore you majesty. Please I'd to go soak in a bath."

"Very well, we will try again today. Better relax those muscles, wouldn't want to have to give you some more of the drug now do we?"

"No" As she tried to get up he pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply and passionately. She stayed rigid on his chest until he let her go. Her small feet padded to bathroom where she was going to something drastic, something that was going to save everyone from any future harm because of her.

**Please don't hate me for this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Just a fan.**

**Please don't hate me for the chapters to come. This story took a sudden turn towards very dark. It will however have a good ending. I know some of you thought that I would have Vegeta come back before they consummated the marriage, and I was, but then this idea popped into my head to make this story more dramatic…..ha ha ha as if it needed more drama! Anyway these last few chapters are going to be full of drama. Please enjoy and as always tell me what ya think **

Vegeta awoke feeling refreshed and well rested. He and Radditz really did a number on each other last night. He got out of his bed and headed to shower. The warm water cascading down his body helped to relieve his tense muscles. His mind drifted to his woman, her azure hair and crystal pools. He missed her and though he would never admit it, he couldn't wait to get back to her. The prince shut the water off stepping out he raised his ki to dry himself off.

"That idiot better be awake"

Before Vegeta could reach the control room Radditz came barreling down the hall nearly knocking him over. Worry was written all over his face.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, there is something you need to see, like right now!"

"Well get the fuck out of my way then!"

Noticing how freaked out the burly guard seemed Vegeta picked up his pace and went straight to the computer. His eyes went wide after reading the message. Anger surged and boiled through his veins. That son of bitch would burn when he got back, him and anyone else following along.

"Damn it Kakarot! Why the fuck were you not protecting her!"

"I'm sure he tired, I'm wondering why it wasn't him or my father contacting us"

"UGH Radditz I hope you are prepared for battle! This is not going to be an easy one. I'm glad we still have the dragon balls"

"Let's go tear some shit up!"

Vegeta pushed the launch button and the ship took off towards planet Vegetsi. He knew there would many men backing his father, but he was super Saiyan 2 and it would be easy enough. His father was all his though.

Bulma sat in the hot bath contemplating her decision. She held the sharp blade in her hands looking at her reflection in it. Was she doing the right thing? The blue haired beauty took a deep breath and lifted the blade to her face, slowly she cut her cheek and let out a scream, she hadn't expected it to hurt so bad. Forgetting all about the pain and the man in the other room she took the blade to her other cheek and did the same. Not even seconds after she cut her face the King broke through the door ready to attack. He looked upon Bulma and her bleeding face.

"What the fuck did you do? You stupid little girl"

He swiftly lifted the frail woman out of the tub and wrapped her robe around her body. The king took off to the medical wing with her shaking body in his arms. His face wasn't hardened with the scowl that had been there since his dark side took over. Perhaps his other side was fighting to gain control again. When they reached the doors he barked orders at the doctors and had them summon Bardock. The head doctor on duty took Bulma into his arms and placed her down on the examining table. Carefully and gently he cleaned her wounds.

"My queen why would you cause yourself such harm?"

"It's none of your business. I don't want help. Leave me be"

Bardock was sitting in his room with his son trying to figure a way to rebel against the King with enough help that they won't lose when a soldier came into his room out of breath.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you barge into my room without announcing yourself!"

"Bardock sir, it's the Queen, she's cut her face and is refusing help from everyone. The King demands your presence to help her"

Without second thought he and Kakarot stood and rushed out of the room to get the Bulma. How could the girl be so stupid! He knew she wouldn't die from the wounds, but the fact that she had hurt herself worried him the most. When they entered the room they saw three men fighting with the water nymph about healing her face, Baba sat back with weary eyes shaking her head. The king was pacing the room.

"She needs to go in a tank. I do not want a single scar on her face"

"FUCK YOU! I DID THIS TO END EVERYTHING! I AM NO LONGER BEAUTIFUL, NO ONE WILL EVER FIGHT OVER ME AGAIN! I SWEAR TO THE GODS THAT I WILL END MY LIFE IF I HAVE TOO!"

"Bulma, please calm down, I'm here now. Everyone out NOW!"

The three men attending to Bulma looked to the King whom nodded to listen to Bardock. Kakarot was fuming. He let a growl escape his throat and was eyeing the King with hatred.

"Boy, you had better watch yourself or I will end your life where you stand"

Bulma was still fighting Bardock and finally he had to sedate her. Her body immediately went limp in his large arms. The doctor gently lay her back on the table and began tending to the wounds. He cleaned them and noticed that they were not too deep. They wouldn't scar, her attempts had been in vain.

"Tell me Bardock, will she be alright?"

"Physically yes, but mentally….I don't think so. When she sees these won't scar I'm not so sure she will not try again, or even worse, attempt her own life like she screamed earlier."

The large ship landed at the docks and the men exited the ship expecting people to attack, instead the few soldiers that were working rushed over looking relieved to see them both.

"Prince Vegeta, thank the gods you have returned! Your father has gone insane!"

"I know that fool. Where is he?"

"I'm sure highness, I'm sorry"

"I will find him, Radditz go find your father and brother. Leave my father to me."

"Got it"

Vegeta walked the halls of his palace with such determination. He saw Nappa ahead and would question him. Hopefully he had some answers as to what the hell was going on around here.

"My prince! So glad to see you have returned! I'm sure you know already about your father."

"I do, where is he?"

"I'm not sure"

Vegeta was so angry he couldn't sense them anywhere in the palace but he knew they were still here. He decided to check her room and go from there to all her favorite places as well as his fathers. This ends today. No man will ever take what is his again.

Bulma woke up to see she was now alone with King. Dread hit her hard, King Vegeta climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her hold her tightly.

"Please do not ever attempt something like that again"

"You sound as if you were actually worried"

"I was"

"Please, I'm begging you just leave me alone"

"I will never leave you alone again. Can't have my Queen messing with her health now can I? Especially when you just might be carrying my heir"

He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. His member began to twitch to life. Bulma felt it pressing against her thigh and gulped hard praying he wasn't going to take her again. Now she felt the soft whisper of kisses along her neck. Large hands now roamed freely along her body, she cringed with disgust. Where was Vegeta?

"I do believe it's time to practice making me an heir again my little one"

"Please, no more. My mind and heart cannot take anymore"

"You don't have a choice"

He now hovered on top of her spreading her legs and removing her robe. Damn her for not waiting until she was dressed to do this to herself.

Vegeta had been searching the palace for two hours now and still nothing, no one knew where they were. He let out a very vicious growl and made way to find Radditz and his family. They hopefully knew where to find his wife.

"Where is she?"

"Vegeta, man am I glad to see you! Your Dad is not well at all. His Oozaru form has taken over his mind and he's just crazy!"

"So that is why he went mad? Tell me Bardock, why did you now see this coming? Why did you not try to help?"

"I did, I've been monitoring him for a while and keeping him heavily sedated while I was trying to find a solution. Bulma went inside his mind and saw everything. He begged her to have us kill him if it came to it. I left him very much sedated while we all went to get some much needed rest. When I woke I was being arrested for treason and later told what he did to Bulma"

"Has he touched her?"

"He has. I could smell him on her while I was tending to her wounds"

"Is she alright otherwise?"

"Physically she is yes. But mentally I'm not sure. Not only has she harmed herself but she also threatened to end her own life if she had too"

"I want anyone that has been a supporter of this locked away for me to deal with later. I'm going to handle my father. This is my fight and my fight alone."

"I just can't seem to get enough of you"

He again was hugging her close to his body. He was sure that she would soon be pregnant. He could smell that she was fertile during their time of intimacy. Lost in his own thoughts momentarily until he felt his son's power heading towards them rapidly. Releasing the shaking woman in his arms he dressed quickly and smirked at her.

"It seems my son has found a way back. Do be a good girl and stay here while I kill him"

Her eyes went wide and a smile, a real smile graced her lips for the first time in months. He was home; finally, he had come to save her! She got out of bed and tied the robe tight around herself heading in the same direction the King had just left. When she reached the hall she was taken aback by the amount of power her prince was emitting. His father was in front of her laughing menacingly at his son.

"Bulma get out of here now!"

"But Vegeta I can't leave you!"

"You will do as I say! This is not safe for you!"

Before she could turn to leave the King had her in his grasp, her back was pressed firmly against his chest. He brushed her hair off her neck and planted a kiss on it all the while staring at his son's expression. Prince Vegeta let out a feral yell and powered into full SS2.

"Seems as though you cannot harm me if I'm holding my woman"

"She is not, and never was your woman. She is my wife, my Princess and no one's property"

Before the King had time to speak Vegeta was in front of him taking Bulma out of his arms. She now clung tightly to her Prince so thankful he had returned to save her.

"Bulma, go to our chambers. After I kill this fool I will be there"

She was about to protest when he shot her a warning glance over his shoulder. She retreated down the hall slowly still watching.

"Now old man, let's settle this shall we?"

**Okay yay he's back! I was going to have him fight in this chapter but thought it would be better to do in the next one. I'm really not very good at writing fighting scenes lol just a warning. Hope you like **


End file.
